Você sabe que assistiu Naruto demais quando:
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Se você não se considera viciado em Naruto leia isso e talvez mude de ideia, se você considera saiba que não esta sozinhoe por favor não tente fazer nada disso em casa, conselho de estudante de psicologiaDATTEBAYOU! .


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Vo****cê sabe que assistiu Naruto demais quando:**

Você forma um time com três crianças menores e aceita missões mercenárias pelo bairro.

Você classifica suas tarefas em missões D, C, B e A (notas altas sempre serão de rank S )

Quando é pego colando você dar a desculpa de que tudo fazia parte do seu treino ninja de espionagem.

Você acha tudo PROBLEMATICO de engoli a comida a convidar uma garota pra sair

Toda vez que você ganha agora é mal sinal.

Tenta manipular seu professor através de fios de charka para aumenta a sua nota.

Você faz uma montagem no computador do que seria o seu Jutsu no Sexy.

Use o fogo da juventude! ;Db

Você teria tirado dez em arte se não tivesse explodido seu trabalho na frente da professora enquanto gritava ART IS A...BANG pela sala.

Você tatua a testa do seu irmão mais novo, e diz que ele terá que lhe defende com a própria vida já que ele pertence à casa secundária V.

Você rouba a rede de pesca do seu avo pra fazer uma camiseta ninja.

Nada de huahuhauhuhauhuah, agora é kukukukuku...

Você gastar todas as suas férias no campo tentando escalar arvores só com os pés e andar pela água.

Você compra todos os nove animais de pelúcia que representam os Bijuus mais como todo vem só com uma cauda você cortar o cabelo das bonecas da sua irmã pra fazer as caudas que faltam.

Você customiza o agasalho da escola com nuvenzinhas vermelhas...

...não se esqueça do chapéu de palha em vez do boné.

Você usa os cadarços do tênis na barriga e nos pés sandálias ninjas.

Você faz argila explosiva em casa

Você fica horas com um papel na mão tentando descobrir seu elemento...

...e mais um dando tentando cortar uma folha com charka

Você tatua uma boca na palma da sua mão.

Você só ama a si mesmo.

Você esconde o seu rosto com uma mascara...

...e tem uma por baixo caso a primeira caia.

Você diz:"Não sou ninguém que se deva apresenta mais meu nome é " ¬¬

Espiando mulheres nuas? Imagine você esta apenas coletando informações.

Você tentar comanda a areia do playground (em ultima estância você a chama de mamãe)

Você vigia seu irmão mais velho, pois tem medo que ele massacre sua família e você não quer virar um vingador emo não é verdade?

Você fica horas dizendo o quando as nuvens são legais, mesmo sendo apenas as de um desenho infantil.

Você acha o Jagan uma piada comparado ao Byakugan e o Sharingan

Sempre que você vence o seu irmão no videogame você diz: "viva miseravelmente. Me odeie. Corra... corra e se agarre à vida. Só assim você poderá me derrotar."

Você chamar aquele professor desumano de Ibiki...

...Aquele seu vizinho velho e pervertido de Jiraya...

...E aquela perua cheia de plástica do bingo de Tsunade

Você faz os sinais de jutsu com as mãos em lugares públicos, o que faz os desconhecidos acharem que você é mudo. (tudo beeeem ate o dia que você apanhar de um mudinho por esta xingando a mãe dele)

Você faz todos os exames de sangue possíveis na esperança de ser de uma "linhagem avançada" e poder fundar o seu próprio clã (com casa secundaria e tudo)

Você usa lentes de contato brancas, fazendo as pessoas acharem que você é cego...

... mais é melhor do que ser chamando de drogado quando estava usando as vermelhas.

Você treina seu cachorro para que ele vire seu clone...

... só não treina insetos por que baratas e mosquitos da dengue são proibidos em casa, é alérgico a abelhas e não quer desperdiça seu sangue com sanguessugas.

Você treina sapo e afins para aparecerem quando você derrama sangue no chão em forma de selo (mais claro que é catchup você é um otaku não um louco varrido -.-)...

...você chama a sua mãe de problemática por que nos primeiros dias é sempre ela que vem brigando por você sujar o são da sala.

Você tentar leva seu cachorro na escola na esperança que ele te ajude a colar (infelizmente você não falar a língua dele, ainda!)

Você quer ter a vida mesmo problemática possível...

... você pretende ser um profissional mediano, se casar com uma garota normal (nem bonita, nem feia) ter uma filha, depois um filho, se aposentar quando a menina se casasse e o menino fosse independente e passa o resto dos seus dias jogando shougi (GO seria melhor)

DATTEBAYOU!!!!!! .

Você classifica pessoas loiras de franja em: piromaniacas (o-\) e narcisistas (/-o)

Seus pais reclamam de suas notas baixa e você diz que tem um QI de 220 mais acha problemático segurar um lápis para responder a prova.

Você se auto-proclamar Hokage de uma vila que você mesmo inventou.

Você pichou " DATTEBAYOU " no capô do seu carro.

Você treina a pronúncia perfeita de DATTEBAYOU.

Sem roupa para ir a festa sem problema, com faixas e rede de pescar você faz um vestido estilo Kurenai.

Você cobre toda a cara e depois reclama das pessoas não ter reconhecerem.

Você se prepara para fazer o "Rasengan" no sujeito que furou a fila do cinema...

...pena que ele revidou com o Chidori. .

Você usa mini-blusas mesmo sendo homem

Você desenha tesouro na esperança que virem realidade.

Você sorri constantemente o que irrita qualquer um ao seu redor.

Essa é a regra!oo

Você queria treina um corvo para gritar aho como no anime...

...mais ele não gostou da coisa e te fez uma cicatriz como o do Iruka-sensei...

... pior é que você gostou e fica se gabando, dizendo que a conseguiu em uma missão rank S.

Você pretende escrever Icha Icha Paraside-o retorno.

Você "ver alem da decepção"

Você pega a mania de dar apelidos do Sai e apanha sorrindo como ele ...

...depois você tentar apelidar pelo contrario que as pessoas são, mais você continua apanhando, SEM SABER O QUE FEZ DE ERRADO./o\

O destino não muda. O.O

Você chama todo mundo por chan para aumentar os laços afetivos.

Você pinta aquela jaqueta jeans velha de verde-vomito para ter a sua própria jaqueta Chunnin

Você profana túmulos na esperança de achar uma espada tão da hora como a do Zabuza

Seu professor lhe mandar dar cinco voltas mais você dar 500, pois é um gênio do trabalho duro...\o/

...e acabar no hospital estilo Kakashi bateria fraca.\o\

Você começa a espalhar boatos de que VOCÊ é o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi

Isso depois de baixar a lei entre seus amigos que ninguém deveria falar sobre esse assunto.

Você está fazendo um abaixo assinado para abrirem um Ichiraku Ramen na sua vizinhança.

Você termina muitas de suas frases e de seus e-mails com "hn"

Você arranja um ser assexuado para ser sua "máquina humana de matar"

Você chama tudo com o prefixo "Jutsu" (Ex: Técnica Jutsu de Fazer o Trabalho de Casa de Desenho! Técnica Jutsu de Lavar o Carro!)

Você tem mais algum item para adicionar a esta lista


End file.
